


Chili

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Coincidental Convenience [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It started when I saw <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/92976505@N08/8512640001">this photograph right here</a> and the first three gifs in <a href="http://food-gifs.tumblr.com/post/30122603018">this gifset here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chili

**Author's Note:**

> It started when I saw [this photograph right here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/92976505@N08/8512640001) and the first three gifs in [this gifset here](http://food-gifs.tumblr.com/post/30122603018).

Stiles stopped just inside the door, causing the stranger to bump into him and nudge him forward in an attempt to make room for himself.

> _"What's wrong now?"_
> 
> _"Did you unlock that door with the key of imagination? Because I swear this feels like another dimension. I feel like I've just crossed over into-"_
> 
> _"DON'T SAY IT-"_
> 
> _"THE[TWILIGHT](http://youtu.be/NzlG28B-R8Y) [ZONE](http://youtu.be/HWgLiuDAaAw)!"_
> 
> _"Oh god, you're even doing the music..."_

Stiles was giddy from the laughter bubbling up his chest. He was wiping tears from his eyes as he lowered himself gracelessly onto one of the stools at the counter. He felt an elbow brush his on the counter and glanced to see that the man had moved to occupy the stool next to him. He was studying the salt shaker in front of him.

> _"You done?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, yeah, you can't blame me though. I mean, if this is you trying to convince me you're not kidnapping me then... maybe you might wanna try a different approach. There's no one here man! Not a single-"_

Stiles was cut off when he turned towards the man and noticed the intense gaze fixed on him again. Stiles' lips were still curled in a smile and he watched as the stranger's lips twitched, as though he was trying to keep from smiling too. He furrowed his eyebrows as the stranger looked back towards the grill on the other side of the counter.

> _"I dare you to hop over the counter and make me a grilled cheese."_

Stiles' eyebrows shot up at that.

> _"Wh-what?!"_
> 
> _"You heard me. I double dare you."_

His smile could've only been described with one word- simpering.

> _"What? I... Are you kidding?! You can't just go around double daring people man!"_

Stiles swept his eyes across the entire place again and pushed forward on the counter with his elbows to peek back into the room beyond the end of the counter. _Not a single soul in sight._  Stiles bit his lip and looked at the grill before meeting the stranger's eyes again.

> _"What's in it for me?"_
> 
> _"Hmm... you get half my grilled cheese."_
> 
> _"So I- let me get this straight- I risk getting caught and potentially getting into trouble, for half the sandwich I'm risking my ass to make for you in the first place? What logic is that?! And besides, I wanted chili, you promised me chili-"_
> 
> _"Okay, okay, how about this. If you hop over the counter and make me a grilled cheese, I'll answer any question you have about me. Just one. And then I'll go back there and get you some chili."_

The man was slightly leaning into his space now, studying his face like Stiles was hiding his answer between his lashes, or in the bow of his lips.

> _"And if I don't do it?"_
> 
> _"Well, do you dare me to do it?"_
> 
> _"Do I dare you-"_
> 
> _"Do you... dare me... to do it...?"_

Stiles knew his gaze had wandered lower and was now resting on the man's lips. He snapped his eyes back up and tried to ignore how breathy his voice sounded.

> _"And what would you get if you did it?"_
> 
> _"I get to ask you one question about yourself that you have to answer. Fair?"_
> 
> _"Okay. I dare- no, I double dare you to go back there and get me a bowl of chili."_
> 
> _"Just one?"_

Distracted, Stiles didn't have time to answer as the man got off the stool, took off his jacket and placed it on the counter. He then moved down to the end of the counter and, in an unsurprising display of strength and grace, lifted himself up and over the surface. The next moment he was out of sight, in the back room beyond the counter. Stiles felt his pulse ratcheting higher and he darted his head around attempting to look inconspicuous but achieving the opposite of that.

> _"Hey!"_

His whisper was a sharp hiss in the silence of the place. Stiles cringed and tried again, softening his tone.

> _"Hey, dude!"_

Stiles realised then that he didn't even know the man's name. _Here he was in a diner, with a stranger, whose name he hadn't even thought to ask for, and now said stranger was helping himself to the food in an empty restaurant. Was the place even open this late? Did he see an 'open' sign when coming in? Was the door open? Did the man break in?_ God, now would be a good time for Stiles to start using some common sense, but all he could do was stay glued to his seat as his leg bounced in anxious anticipation.

> _"Hey, man! You know what, I'm really not that hungr-"_

He was speaking at a normal volume, cutting himself off in a squeak as the man returned with a large bowl of chili and a spoon.

> _"Sorry, it was yesterday's special so I had to reheat some. Here."_

He set the food down in front of him and passed him the spoon before wiping his hands on a rag hanging out of his apron. _He was wearing an apron._ Stiles tried to keep his eyes from bugging out, deciding instead to take the spoon and keep his mouth occupied with eating the steaming bowl of chili.

> _"So... how is it?"_

Stiles chanced a glance back towards the man, who was looking down at him expectantly, and that's when it all clicked.

> _"YOU LIAR!"_
> 
> _"I don't know what you're talking about."_
> 
> _"You totally knew you'd win. You set me up!"_
> 
> _"Hey, you could've just made the grilled cheese, fair is fair."_
> 
> _"Do you own this place? You do don't you! Betting when you know the odds are grossly in your favour is just... wrong. Is this place even open right now?!"_
> 
> _"I get to ask the questions, remember?"_

Stiles' mouth shut suddenly, teeth clacking as he glared at the stranger. His smirk was becoming terrifyingly familiar to Stiles at this point.

> _"Fine. But just one."_

Nodding, the man turned his back to him and started up the grill. Stiles was puzzled by that, wasn't he gonna ask him a question? Unable to figure the man out, he returned to his chili and sneaked little looks at the man between spoonfuls. _Okay fine, he sneaked little looks at the man's ass. But if you had seen that ass in those jeans, you would've done the same._

> _"This isn't even the place that bouncer told me about... is it?"_

For a long moment Stiles thought he wasn't going to get an answer. Which he wasn't too upset about since he was caught up in glancing over the counter as the stranger bent down to reach the low mini-fridge.

> _"We're better."_
> 
> _"How can your chili be better if it's not even on the menu?"_
> 
> _"That's the beauty of it. The less people you make it for, the better it is."_
> 
> _"That's some pretty sad logic. Sharing is caring, man."_
> 
> _"It tastes better when you only share it with the people you actually care about."_

Stiles paused in spooning another mouthful and stared at the back of the stranger's head wide-eyed. The moment seemed to stretch out though in reality, the man caught himself quickly and continued, stumbling over an explanation.

> _"Or for ridiculous geeks who don't wear coats out in the middle of a New York winter. Just... the people who'll actually appreciate it, you know..."_
> 
> _"Yeah..."_

They continued marinating in the silence as Stiles finished up his chili and the man was almost done flipping two grilled cheese sandwiches. Plating the golden beauties, he set one in front of Stiles and the other one in front of himself.

> _"So, you gonna ask me that question or not?"_

Stiles picked up the sandwich, and its buttery crumbs warmed his fingertips as he crunched into the triangle of grilled cheese. Then the last thing he ever wanted to do, while trying to make a good impression, happened- he moaned.

_And it wasn't just an 'oh-my-god-your-cooking-is-orgasmic' kind of moan either, it was more of an 'OH-MY-GOD-HIT-THAT-SPOT-AGAIN-BUT-THIS-TIME-HARDER' kind of moan._ Well, it was time he too learnt that Stiles had absolutely no filter.

> _"So... it's good then?"_

Stiles was blushing furiously, and dragged his gaze up to meet the stranger's amused expression.

> _"Mmhmm..."_

Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put the sandwich down before opening his mouth to speak. A finger darted into his line of sight.

> _"Hold that thought."_

The man dusted the crumbs on his fingers off on his apron and grabbed two glasses of water for them. Stiles downed his in no time at all and was met with wide eyes as the man subtly pushed his own glass towards Stiles. After downing the second glass Stiles looked the stranger straight in the eyes.

> _"So I don't really have a filter, and basically you make the best grilled cheese sandwiches I've ever had. Like, ever."_

The grin that bloomed across the man's face was a sight to behold. Stiles was floored. He was honestly expecting something closer to a look of disgust. The bellowing laughter was far from what he expected, but somehow Stiles felt no malice in it. He just knew the man was genuinely tickled pink, and Stiles was proud to have been the one who'd done that. _Huh, who would've guessed he could look that happy._ His face was definitely more suited to scowls, but based on the expression he was wearing now, his face was also definitely wasted on scowls.

> _"Something funny?"_

The laughter petered out until all that remained were tears glistening in the corners of his eyes and another one of those strangely, fond expressions on his face.

> _"Yeah, you..."_
> 
> _"So... you gonna ask me that question or not?"_

His eyes seemed to search Stiles' for another moment, almost like the one they shared in the car. Stiles felt the heat colouring his cheeks, but tried his best to look like he hadn't felt it at all.

> _"What's your name?"_

Stiles scrunched his nose up and ducked his head down before swinging it back up.

> _"It's gonna sound like a cop-out, but not even my best friend knows my real name. But everyone calls me Stiles. And don't even start with the 'what kinda name is Stiles' bullshit because I've heard it all before. And it's my name. Deal with it."_
> 
> _"That was more like half an answer."_
> 
> _"Fine, then I'll let you ask another question. Just- not my real name or anything like that. Trust me, you wouldn't be able to pronounce it anyway."_

The stranger narrowed his eyes at Stiles, then pushed the empty plates aside before leaning on the counter with his head cradled in his hands. He was inches from Stiles' face this way, with neither one of them willing to break the stare. Eyes darting minutely, attempting to catalogue every little detail.

> _"Well Stiles, you see, my sister, Laura, she texted me saying she wouldn't be back tonight. We share an apartment just across the street from here. So, do you wanna come... up with me to my apartment?"_

Stiles felt his pulse quicken. Licking his lips he moved forward at a glacial pace, eyes having travelled down to rest on the stranger's lips as his tongue darted out too. Their breaths were ghosting over each other's lips before Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows and swooped in to give the man a kiss on the cheek. Plopping back onto his stool, he beamed at the stunned expression on the man's face.

> _"You already got half an answer, so now all you get is half of another one. Fair is fair."_

The man was removing his apron and lifting himself over the counter in seconds, grabbing his jacket on his way to the door. He turned back with an expectant look on his face, only to find Stiles with one hand on his hip and another outstretched and pointing toward the door.

> _"TO THE BATCAVE!"_

This was followed by a yelp as the man grabbed his arm and yanked him outside with a soft smile on his face.

> _"Don't make me regret this."_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48030166109/continued-from-here-stiles-stopped-just-inside).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
